Golden Blood
by cookie-club
Summary: Kuroko lived a rather normal live, as far as he always thought. But everything changes when he is kidnapped by a vampire and saved by another one together with his childhood friend, Aomine. All of a sudden his life is flipped upside down and every vampires is after his blood and more. Suddenly he isn't so invisible anymore. loosely based on the true blood TV-series.
1. Let the act begin

**So apparently at my temporary office a plot bunny has been living and affected me. So here you have a Kuroko no basket AU set in the True blood universe. Even though I just said its placed in the true blood universe it is more like true blood-ish so some things may be the same as the series other not. That s all enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Let the act begin

15 years ago vampires announced their existence to humans. They revealed themselves to the public saying that everything was alright because they didn't have to feed on humans anymore, because of a new product coming to the market known as true blood. It is synthesized blood that is identical to human ones. People were shocked but soon realized that indeed they had nothing to fear, vampires were not attacking them. The government accepted them into the country and they became citizens of America and other counties around the world.

Extra laws were set in place to ensure a peaceful co existence, though over the years the tension has been rising. Vampires attacking human even though they knew of the punishment, the police not being able to ensure their safety. Vampires possessed advanced speed, hearing, strength and other abilities.

For example glamouring: the ability to manipulate ones mind completely. It didn't help when people found out that not just vampires were real but other supernatural beings as well. When they found out witches were real they had insured a special law that every witch had to carry a special ID to separate them from the normal humans.

Then there was the next species that was found out, the werewolves, which were dubbed shape shifters by the government, after they found out that there were different types of them. For each of these species certain measurements have been made and people were becoming paranoid that there was something more out there that hasn't shown herself.

o

So here he was Kuroko Tetsuya age 16 grew up knowing that the supernatural were real and was living in a small town that was rather poor. It wasn't the most peaceful town, every other week there was some sort of issue at hand. If it wasn't a drug dealer that sells V in front of the school gates it was something else. At least they was lucky the sheriff of this town personally took care of supernatural cases and even took on cases form neighboring towns, though were rather seldom though.

"Hey! Tetsu!" peak of the devil and he will appear. The tanned sheriff was driving towards him and stopping perfectly next to him, leaning over the passenger seat to talk to the bluenette.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Come on the sun is setting you don't want any vampires to attack you do you?" sighting in defeat he got into the police car.

"Do you do this on purpose each and every time I'm late and its getting dusk you come and pick me up so I don't have to walk in the dark."

"Of course I do." The sheriff said.

"Well I don't get you sheriff Aomine."

"Urg please just call me Aomine or Daiki or Aomine-kun, if you have to be formal, but sheriff Aomine sounds so wired. Don't start like Satsuki too."

"But you are the sheriff so why shouldn't I call you that?" Kuroko countered.

"Because I'm the one signing all of your papers till your 18, so you better call me something a bit more familiar. Ever since I was promoted to sheriff you all have gotten so formal."

"I've always been formal with you."

"I know but not to this extend."

"If you say so, Ahomine-kun."

"Oi don't push it."

"But that means that I'm not formal right." Kuroko deadpanned.

"No that only means that you're a brat."

"Hey one question Aomine-kun."

"Yeah what is it."

"How come you always find me when I'm late to get home? It's not like I have regulated being late times, yet you always find me?" Aomine was silent for a while.

"I had to promise your parents that I would look after you, so I check on you and it's not like you take a different route or anything."

"So what you're saying is that because of my parents you drive that lane up and down?"

"Uhhh, kinda." He replied.

"You are hopeless you know."

"I don't want you to be on a metal table and me or Satsuki having to identify that you were sucked dry by some vampire."

Seriously Tetsu is taking this way to easygoing…on the other hand though he grew up in this world, at least he had a normal childhood well as normal as for his standards. Aomine Daiki currently sheriff of the small town of Bon Temps, youngest the town ever had being only 22 years old, current guardian of the 16 year old Kuroko Tetsuya after his parents were kill 7 years ago. The Aomines' and the Kurokos' had been good friends and many suspected that the reason why the tanned sheriff took on almost every supernatural case was because of the Kuroko couple. Like every other supernatural death it was shrouded in mystery and placed to the cold case files. True it was one reason why he took on every supernatural case; another was that he was one of the few that were able to go after the go after a supernatural with out to much of a risk.

While Aomine was in thought Kuroko opened the glove compartment. Looking though the stuff he found Aomine's gun. He had seen it numerous times and even fired once with it when he was 15. Back then Aomine had forced him to learn how to use a gun, saying that it was important nowadays. When he took the gun he noticed something.

"You recently used your gun, Aomine kun."

"Huh, oh yeah, some guy we have been looking for has barricaded himself in his girlfriend's house you should see it tonight on the local news."

"I see." He said as he placing the gun back in the glove compartment.

"No supernatural case today."

"No this is the first time in months that I have a regular case." Aomine said full of joy.

"Hey can I crash at your place?" Aomine asked after a short while, his face suddenly grim "Why?"

"I just remembered that Satsuki is cooking for me tonight."

"Oh yeah sure." Momoi Satsuki's cooking could even kill the dead, be it because she accidently brewed some unknown poison or you could literally bash their heads in whit that stuff.

"When will that woman learn that her cooking is going to kill me one day?" The dark blue haired man grumbled. The sky was already turning from an orange red to a purple blue it wouldn't be long until it was dark and tough's creatures would start coming out. Driving a bit faster to make it to Kuroko's apartment, he didn't want to stay outside too much longer he was already getting jumpy. Arriving at Kuroko's apartment Aomine parked the car a bit further down the street and walked with the teal haired teen.

Up in his apartment Aomine immediately opened Kuroko's refrigerator. "Thank god you still have the beer from last time."

"You know that you're a pretty irresponsible cop, leaving alcohol at a minors place."

"Ah don't sweat it, beer is like water not like I'm keeping hard liquor here, plus you don't drink it anyway." Kuroko rolled his eyes, true it didn't matter he didn't particularly like alcohol or anything remotely like that.

He didn't understand how Aomine could get tipsy every time he drank at Kuroko's and he doesn't want to know how drunk he would be if he were at a party. Eating some instead noodles Kuroko had there and Aomine getting tipsy. They both fell asleep. Aomine was cold out on the couch and Kuroko was lying in his bed. Around 11 PM he heard a loud crash outside. Waking up and walking into his living room he walked towards the window. Outside a car has crashed into the street light.

Walking back to the couch he tried to wake up Aomine. Checking outside again if it was only minor damage or if someone was actually hurt and to his luck the driver indeed opened the door but was now unconscious and Aomine wouldn't wake up. Great, just great. Grabbing a view ice cubes Kuroko had in his freezer, he threw them all into Aomine's shirt.

"Whaaa! Tetsu what the hell did you do that for?!" Aomine yelled.

"Someone crashed into the street light and is now unconscious he's bleeding." Immediately Aomine was serious. Checking for his gun he realized that he left it in his car. Great if a vampire comes he wouldn't stand a chance. "Aomine-kun…"

"What is it Tetsu?"

"He's gone." Aomine took a glance outside sure enough the guy that was lying there a second ago was now gone.

"Shit."

"I'll guess I know what case I'll have to work on tomorrow." As the tanned man walked to the couch to sleep a bit more he noticed how the teenager wasn't moving away from the window.

"Tetsu go back to sleep, there is nothing you can do." Reluctantly he moved away, instead going to his room though he walked over to Aomine and lied down on the couch curling up in front of the taller man. Sighting he let the smaller boy there and warped his armed around him. Both fell asleep in a few minutes.

o

The next morning Aomine was awoken by his cellphone ringing. Groggily searching for it with his hand he finally found it. Kuroko was grumbling not appreciating the noise or the movements.

"Yes." Aomine answered.

"Aomine we have a new case for you."

"Thanks for the info Imayoshi." When Aomine hung up Kuroko rolled over curling closer to the tanned man.

"Come on Tetsu I have to go to work, you haven't done this for years."

"The case you got was that the guy from yesterday?" So that's what's bothering him, he was an idiot, of course Tetsu would be affected by it. His parents were killed by vampires after all.

"I don't know, I'll tell you this evening." The taller male could feel Kuroko nod against him. Finally getting up he changed into his uniform and walked outside. Kuroko stood up and walked to the bathroom wanting to take a shower. After what happened yesterday he didn't feel like doing anything too much. He was glad that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school.

Laying back in his own bed he was glad that it has become a tradition that ever time Momoi would attempt to cook for Aomine, he would be staying a few days in order to avoid Momoi's wrath. By now Kuroko had a feeling she did that every time she had a girls night planned, or simply wanted to get back at Aomine.

Most people in town thought that Aomine and Momoi were a couple and everything pretty much indicated that they were, they live together known each other since childhood and were able to communicate just by string at each other, but they weren't a couple. Even though Momoi was Aomine's type he had made it very much clear that he only sees Momoi as a friend, aka little sister and the same goes vice versa, Momoi seeing him a brother figure.

Their relationship was completely platonic. Kuroko knows that because after his parents died the Aomine family took him in and after even Aomine's parents died, though they died a bit more naturally. Like Aomine, his father was police officer and due to stress in the job he had a heart attack and died. A few years later Aomine's mother was diagnosed with cancer, a brain tumor in a late stage she died half a year after the diagnosis.

So by the time he was 14 not only his parent but also godparents have died. Aomine after that Aomine was able to pull a few strings to become his guardian. With 15 he got a part time job in a neighboring town it paid enough to get him a small apartment and feed him though. Not wanting to be too much of a burden to Aomine and Momoi who were both paying for him, he decided to move out and pay anything he could for himself. That was also the reason why Aomine had checked on him the bus routes were poorly done and it was no secret that the first and last bussed depending on the mood of the bus driver don't even drive. Yesterday was one of the few days he took on an extra shift to earn more money the problem is that he would have to rely on the last bus. That went splendidly well as everyone could see.

o

As Aomine walked into the office almost everyone greeted him, some did it out of respect other because they actually liked him to a certain degree, and thongs that did not greet him were the ones that disliked thim. Yes the navy haired man had made himself a rather complex name in this little town.

For some he was the guy that banged his wife, to others it was ether their girlfriend or sister. When he was in high school he took every opportunity to get a new girlfriend aka sleeps with that girl a few times and then move on. But because this town was so small he lowly ran out on woman that were still willing to sleep with him, that was when he realized that he was bisexual. At that time he was just some asshole that slept with everyone that was halfway horny at a party.

His attitude changed though when his mother died. With no parents left to look after him, he realized that someone had to take care of Kuroko and that he couldn't party around like he used to. Getting a grip he joined the police academy. After he finished he showed of his skills and quickly became the new sheriff after the old one was killed himself in a supernatural case. From there on he took ever supernatural case that landed on his table. Most people laugh at him saying things like 'eager to die', some even made bets on how long he would stay alive or if he was going to quit before that. But no of them were right, after a year of solving supernatural cases people have started to respect him a few forgetting his past reputation and saying that he used his second chance well.

Here he was today walking to his desk were Imayoshi was already waiting for him. "Good morning, another suicide job for you."

"It's not a suicide job."

"For everyone, except for you. How do you survive toughs job even, you're not some secret hunter are you?"

"If I were a hunter I would not be here as a sheriff no would I?" Aomine replied.

"There is most surely something about you that makes you confided enough to step up to the supernatural. The only thing I can come up with is that you are a hunter. You can't tell me that you have survived everything because of luck."

"No I survive because I'm a good cop and contrary to popular believe I always have a plan when facing a vampire or another supernatural being. The trick is to weaken them with everything you can think of and always have the element of surprise."

"Sounds like a hunter to me. Anyway we have a pretty bad case on our hands. A 14 year old girl was found in the bushes this morning three bite marks. One on her right wrist and two on her neck." Aomine growled this could ether mean that they currently had a vampire family in there town or some baby vampire that were abandoned by their maker and were grouping together. He sort of hoped that it were the baby vampire because that would mean that they were inexpertness cocky and stupid because they are now vampires.

Waling to the morgue he Imayoshi with him, the only one that would accompany and actually help him with supernatural cases. There he inspected the marks on the body; they were rather large and ripped open all three bite marks. So there were a bunch of baby vampires in town and they must be extremely young. An adult vampire usually needs to drain one human minimum that's the average, of course the amount can change from situation to situation, but baby vampires didn't need much they're body's not jet used to the new powered they had gotten with the transformation and their powers still developing.

That did not mean that they would not stop at that, the taste of blood is mind blowing to baby vampires that's why they usually eat a lot more than they need to. Most of them lose self-control and rip the bit marks open and at more to them so more blood would flow out, these seemed to have been greedy but must have at least some sort of self-control. There case in which the entire neck part was ripped open by a baby vampire because he lost control. This wouldn't take much investigation he just needed to wait tonight and lure them out.

"So is there anything else that has to be done."

"No. at eh moment your case is the only open case. I guess that is where we are luck in this town."

"Yeah… hey do you need me for anything?"

"Ehm no I don't think so."

"Great I'll be going then."

"Ahhh, you know that Wakamatsu will yell at me again for letting you go."

"Huh, that guy has to get that sick out of his ass, tell him that form me."

"Why am I caught in the crossfire?" Imayoshi sighted.

Aomine ignoring him and walking out of the police building. He would be driving home checking if Satsuki was there and if she wasn't there he would grab all of his necessaries and crash at Tetsu's again. To his luck she indeed wasn't there and he quickly grabbed his bag and got socks underwear toiletries pants jeans and his spear police uniform and left again, all within record time. Driving back to Kuroko's place he found Riko there one of Kuroko's co-workers and basketball coach.

"Aomine aren't you supposed to be working."

"There's no new file so I came back here. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted caring two cups of steaming tea. Placing it on the small coffee table Riko was sitting at.

"Don't bother I'll get something else." Aomine said when he noticed that Kuroko was going to get something for him to. Letting Aomine be he sat down on the other side of the table from Riko.

"So did Momoi want to cook for him again?" Kuroko nodded. Even though Riko was just as talented when it came to cooking, as Momoi, she hardly ever does it accept when there was basketball match.

"So what are you doing here?" Aomine asked when he got back with a glass of water; it was still too early for alcohol.

"I came by to check if Kuroko got home safely I heard that someone got attacked."

"Yeah, some 14 year old girl, I think she was from a neighboring town I don't remember seeing here."

"That's possible I heard the Jason's threw a party yesterday." Riko said.

"So she may have been drunk when she was attacked?"

"I don't care if they party or anything like that, but when they do it better be indoor or they better have silver lotion on." Aomine grumbled.

"So she was drunk?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't know there's no blood left to take a test. But this case should be easy to solve there are baby vamps that killed her so I'll just simply have to lure them out." The bluenette stifled a bit, apparently not to happy about the declaration of confronting directly a vampire.

Both Riko and Aomine noticed this. Aomine because he was used to Kuroko and grew up with the kid and Riko because she is able to sense such emotions like fear. What most people didn't know was that she was a wereleopard.

Kuroko knew so did Aomine and a few other people she trusted, the genes had come from her mother's side her father was a normal human. The official name the government had given them was shape-shifters and further categorized them into 3 different breeds.

First and most famous were the werewolves, not so smart and rather weak if alone but in a pack extremely dangerous and have a powerful sense of loyalty.

Second were the wereleopard to which she belong too, almost the complete opposite of werewolves they were loners but smart, even alone one of them was consider dangerous.

Third there were the werebears, lazy creatures that were to smart but easy going the only time they get dangerous if they are angry or feel threatened.

There were more out there but they weren't willing to show themselves and no one really cared. Riko lived in the same house complex as Kuroko, so she often looked after him not only because she was the coach of the basketball team and Kuroko was their trump card, but she noticed that he would push himself in pretty much every situation.

Over the year Kuroko had lived in the same apartment complex as her it had become a habit of her to make sure that the teal hired boy was doing ok and he did the same thing for her on a full mood, together with her father.

"Riko isn't tonight a full moon?" Aomine said hopping to distract the teal haired teen. That's right tonight was a full moon!

"Yes, ne Kuroko are you going to help my father again?" in the basement there was an extra cage for her so she didn't have to go to one of the centers in the city. Even though her kind is able to transform whenever they want to, when there is a full moon out they are forced to transform and because the transformation is forced and they lose control of themselves.

Kuroko would help with the reorganizing and during the night would bring some food down to Kagetora, who would keep watch that his daughter didn't escape. Kuroko shot Aomine a glare knowing exactly what he was trying to do but yes he already had promised to help Kagetora.

"Well I'll be going then." Riko announced and walked out of the apartment.

"You're going to lure them out?"

"Well yes, it the easiest thing to do. I lure them out and they were obviously baby's that were abandon by their maker. They have no experience what so ever and if I wait they might get that experience."

"How do you know that they are inexperienced?" Kuroko questioned. Aomine knew that the bluenette was going to question him to make him unsure of his action, but he knew what he was doing and he would have no problem what so ever dealing with newborns.

"The bit marks on the girl were torn that means they were greedy for blood."

"So it could have been a starved vampire."

"Then we wouldn't have found three bite wound on the body and she wouldn't have been the only one to die yesterday night. Tetsu just give it up you're not going to win this one." Kuroko pouted and walked away to place the two cup in the sink.

o

Like he said he would Aomine Daiki was out hunting for the baby vampires. It was actually rather simple. He got some silver mines and buried three rows around him, then proceeded to get his silver military knife, which he was rather found of. It was design in such a way that it would be able to inject some silver liquid into it victim, the blade itself was not made of silver. Loading his gun with silver tipped bullets as extra reassures, he got ready.

Sliding the blade of his military knife offer his finder causing it to bleed, he only had to wait now. And sure enough not even a minute had past and tree baby vampires were in front of him. He checks their faces they were hungry for blood and crazed but he didn't know any of them, which means that they had traveled over here.

"Pretty stupid of you to cut yourself here." One of them said.

Well they were dump to say, they don't seem to realize that he was waiting for them or that the knife he was holding was obviously meant as a weapon not a kitchen device. And there went the first vampire tried to attack him and immediately detonated silver mine. Now being completely covert in silver the vampire fell screaming to the ground.

The other two were shocked that someone actually set up a trap for them, one of them getting extremely angry he launched forward detonating another mine and he shared the same agonizing pain as the first vampire. The last vampire being smarter than the other two jumped and landed directly in front of Aomine, who didn't waste time to pierce the other vampire with his knife. The silver lotion injecting into the vampires body, problem solved, or so he thought.

When he suddenly heard snickers form the shadows. A pale man with short black hair walked into his field of vision. "Well I must say you are incredibly good at this, say are you a hunter?" the man said.

No that wasn't right he was way too easy going it, there was something off about him. Maybe he was… "Are you their maker?" he asked.

"Bingo, my name is Kazunari Takao."

"Why the hell would you let your progeny attack me if you were around."

"Well I don't consider myself their maker, so… " according to toughs word he threw three stakes at each baby vampire successfully staking them and causing them to explode into blood and gore. Okay he hadn't expected that. This vampire as obviously older and a lot more dangerous.

"You sure are amazing though; you didn't even go full out with them and easily overpowered them." Takao praised.

"Why you are here and what did you get from converting them into vampires."

"Well I'm here because of my king and to get some information. Ah don't worry I got it thanks to you now."

"What?"

"Yeah so I have no business with you anymore your town should be vampire free soon." Aomine's eyes narrowed, vampire free… what did he mean by that?

"Oi what do you mean by that?!" Aomine asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know myself, Shin-chan told me to tell you and that you would understand."

Well yeah he had an idea what could possibly be meant by that but it couldn't be true he had been hiding it so well. "Tell you what apartment buildings are great because everything is accessible except for the Actual apartments." Aomine's eyes widen. Tetsu! Getting into the car he drove off like a madman.

"Hmmm, maybe I should follow." The black haired vampire mussed. And so he did.

o

Stopping in front of the building Tetsu was living in he immediately walked down to the basement, where Riko was supposed to be, he knew that Kuroko stayed down there with Kagetora. And sure enough Kagetora and Kuroko were down in the basement Riko in her cage, growling at the newcomer and building herself up ready to attack Aomine, but couldn't because of the bars. Everything seemed to be fine.

"Aomine is everything ok you look like you saw a ghost." Kuroko said. Kagetora looked at Aomine but then back to his daughter.

"Did…did something happen?" Aomine asked out of slightly out of breath. He only noticed now how he was no longer as well in shape as he used to be.

"No what was supposed to happen?" Kuroko asked.

"That vampire…" but he didn't continue his words; he didn't just lead the vampire here did he? Suddenly his body moved on his own and ducked, just in time to avoid the hand that was trying to grip his thought. "Whoa!" the vampire said in surprise as he grabbed only air. Kagetora and Kuroko looked shocked at the vampire in front of them.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Kagetora yelled, pointing his gun at the vampire. Riko was getting more and more restless stating to paste around in her cage and randomly throwing herself at the bars.

"Calm down. I'm only here to pick someone up." He answered happily. This time not being so lucky Aomine was grabbed by the vampire and through against Kagetora. The next thing they saw was Kuroko unconscious in the arms of the vampire and said vampire just released Riko from her cage. "See ya." And with toughs parting word Kazunari Takao and Tetsuya Kuroko were gone out of Aomine's sight.

But now they had another problem Riko was out of her cage and both Aomine's and Kagetora's guns were out of reach. "In here boy." Kagetora said as eh grabbed him and dragged the tanned sheriff into a small room, locking it. A few moments' lager growling and cars scratching at the tore were heard inside the small room.

"What are you doing, we have to get Tetsu!" Aomine yelled great now they were trapped.

"Do you see me with a gun or yourself? If go out there now Riko will kill us both."

"I could have made run for it."

"Say did you even notice that Riko scratched your leg just now?" Riko's father asked. Aomine looked down at his leg and true his pants were ripped and four bleeding gashes were visible.

"Shit when did that happen." Aomine cursed.

"What does that vampire want from Kuroko anyway?"

"I would like to know that too." The sheriff lied, in fact he had a pretty good idea what was going on and he had no time to spare.

"Kagetora… Please don't think badly of me, for what I'm about to do." Aomine said completely calm. Before the middle aged man could say anything Aomine opened the door and Riko launched herself at them.

o

It took Takao a bit longer to get to his meeting spot; after all he was caring an unconscious boy with him and had to make sure that he wasn't harmed. Honestly he didn't know what was so special about this boy, sure he smelled delicious, but that wasn't really a big deal there were plenty of people out there that smelled just as delicious if not even more. Arriving at the assigned meeting point a black Mercedes-Benz drove up to him.

It had tinted windows but Takao knew who the driver was. Placing the boy on the back seat, he got in and sat on the passenger seat. "Why do we have to drive to the kings place, shin-chan." Behind the wheel sat a green haired vampire even though he was sitting it was quite obvious that the vampire was very tall. He was wearing black glasses and his fingers were bandaged.

"If someone sees you it will be dangerous for us."

"And that's why you the king yourself are currently out here, picking me up?" Takao teased. He knew that Midorima picked Takao up because he wanted to make sure that he was al right after all he was his first and only progeny.

"I don't know why you made such a big fuss about this anyway! Yeah the boy dose smell rater nice and tasty but why go through that trouble to get him, also it was only half as dangerous as you made it out to be." Takao mumbled on without end.

"Takao!"

"What is it?"

"Haven't you listened to anything I said? The sheriff of that town is Daiki Aomine. He has a record of pursuing only supernatural, vampires in particular in his line of job, also he…"

o

Aomine was sitting in his car driving down the highway. He wouldn't be able to catch up with the vampires but he knew he heard the name Takao somewhere before. He was the progeny of the king of Mississippi. So instead of trying to catch up with them he would be going straight to there home.

Damn how could he have not seen that he was being toyed with, now he had to really do a suicide job by taking Kuroko back from the grasps of a vampire king, in the hopes of not being killed by another vampire king. This was just his luck and if he was successful he would be in an even greater debt to that red haired demon, because he had showed Kagetora who he really was. Life at the moment sure just wanted to fuck with him. Suddenly there was a loud thump on top of his car.

There was only one thing that could mean… slowly rolling down the window for the passenger seat someone climbed in. 'please let it be a sheriff, please let it be a sheriff…' Aomine chanted over and over in his head. But he had no such luck the person that had just climbed in to his car was the king of Louisiana himself, Seijuuro Akashi. The red head didn't say anything just sitting next to him quietly. This for some reason made Aomine fear for his life even more.

After a while of the suffocating silence he wanted to say something to loosen the mood, but the vampire king spoke first. "Daiki, whatever you were about to say save it. When we are there I will be talking to Shintaro, you'll act as my bodyguard."

"Like hell you need a bodyguard." The tanned man said, the red head simply ignored the comment and asked.

"Is the seal still active?"

"Yes but it getting weaker I wanted to renew it in a few days."

"Any chance that it will break before were there?"

"Uh um, I really can't tell, tough's things are tricky."

"I see. Drive faster if I would be faster running." The red haired vampire ordered.

"You would be faster one way or another!" Aomine grumbled but speeded up anyway. After a silence car drive they finally arrived at their destination. The guards surrounding the premises were all focusing on the car. Three walked over to them. Two standing in front of the car so they couldn't advance and the other walked over to Aomine's side. The navy haired man rolled down his windows.

"This is property of the vampire king of Texas if you don't have any business with him please turn around if you don't do so we will be using force." Akashi leaned toward the driver's window in order to get a better look at the guard he looked him directly in the eye and said.

"You'll let us pass because you remembered there was one more guest to come." The guard looked at him for a few seconds like he was under some sort of hypnoses and the snapped out of it.

"I see, they can pass." Yelled and the others made room for them.

"Was it necessary to glamor the guy?"

"He didn't show any indication of recognizing me so it was the fastest way to get in." they drove over the premises and stopped in front of the grand building.

Aomine parked the car and both of them got out. There were two more guard standing there but stifled when they saw Akashi. Apparently they knew who he was and opened the door the other informing his king about the arrival of them. Both walking in, they were greeted by an empty foyer.

"Shintaro, I know you are here, we have something to discuss." Akashi yelled through the giant house. In a split second the vampire king of Texas was standing in front of them.

"Akashi what are you doing here?" he questioned the atmosphere becoming incredibly tense.

"I believe you trespassed into my territory." Akashi answered, Aomine was standing slightly behind them, when he noticed that the vampire Takao was also standing further away, apparently just entered the room. "And now you are trespassing into my territory." Midorima challenged.

"Don't push it, Shintaro. You know very well that when it comes down to it that I am way superior to you." Midorima's eyes narrowed.

"Let discuss this in a more comfortable manner." They followed the green haired vampire to another room, what seems to be the living room. Akashi sat down onto one of the couches and Midorima sat down at the couch opposite to the other king. In-between them there was a coffee table. The walls were surrounded with bookshelves and some plants.

Aomine stood behind Akashi and Takao stood behind Midorima. "There surly must be another reason why you came all of the way here. You wouldn't spend your precious time with such trivial matters." Midorima continued from where they left of.

"If there is one thing every vampire has too much of it time."

"Let me rephrase that then. It is not like you to busy yourself with such trivial matter."

"That is true but it isn't such a trivial matter if you kidnap one of my citizens."

"Citizen? As far as I'm concerned that boy is human, therefore you have no obligation to him."

"True but you see this sheriff behind me," Akashi gestured to Aomine, who in turn stifled.

"He is currently the guardian of the kid and quite the outstanding sheriff at that, so one way or another they would have found out that you had the boy and then things would have been ugly for me. I hope you do understand that." Akashi said while smiling. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be able to argue against that, but...

"You don't mind if we retrieve the boy and quickly forget this ever happened."

"Tell me though what is so special about that boy?"

"Don't tell me you kidnapped him only for that reason."

"That would be on reason, I admit."

"Ohhh… Well then I am sorry to tell you that there is nothing special about him."

"Then why do you have a witch assigned to protect him, you even went to all the trouble of glamoring people so they would believe that he was a normal human." As he said this his eyes wandered from Akashi to Aomine.

"Tsk, if you're going to call me something than at least a mage."

"I'm sorry even though I'm very old I never had much to do with witches so I wasn't sure what to call a male witch that is all." Aomine just che'ed but let it go.

On the other side of the room Takao was holding his snicker in. "Shintaro you are misunderstanding, he is part of my royal guard that I recruited a few years back. I think it's best to always to have a foot in the door, most vampires underestimate witches."

"Akashi you and I have known each other for a very long time, even though of relationship can be only labeled as business friends, I do know you better than you are willing to admit. I know that there is something up with that boy and I would like to know what has the all-powerful Seijuuro Akashi interested, to such an extent."

Akashi didn't like to admit it but he was not going to talk himself out of this one so easily, this would be a long night of discussion. Suddenly Aomine got incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden and bend down to Akashi to whisper into his ear.

"Akashi the seal I think it's about to break." And true to Aomine's words the entire house was filled with a mind-blowing scent. Midorima and Takao looked confused as to where that delicious smell was coming form and Akashi cursed under his breath. He quickly followed the scent in vampire speed, Midorima and Takao did the same thing, leaving Aomine alone. Cursing he looked for the vampires that had just ditched him.

o

It dint take long for Akashi to find the teal haired boy. He was lying in what seemed to be a guest room on a queen-sized bed, still unconscious, and a vampire leaning over him. It wasn't a guard most likely a servant judging by the cloth. Wasting no time Akashi got the next best wooden object, hauled the vampire away and staked him. The vampire exploded into something resembling flesh and organs.

"Akashi You better explain this." Midorima hissed when he saw the pile of a freshly staked vampire.

"He was going to bite him."

"Well you can't blame him." Takao said form the side lines.

"Please do send me the bill for the carpet and clean up service" Akashi said ignoring Takao's side comment.

"Is he what I think he is?" There was no talking himself out of this anymore.

"Yes, if you please excuse me." He picked up the bluenette for the bed bridal style and slowly walked out of the room.

"He woke up shortly before we arrived here and put up a small fight, we knocked him out again with some Chloroform, he should be sleeping for some time." Midorima informed Akashi as he left, the other vampire nodded in acknowledgment.

"What the hell is he, he smells way too good." Takao asked.

"He's a problem, that's what he is. If Haizaki had actually gotten his fingers on him tonight, there would have been an all-out war between Louisiana and Arkansas." Midorima replied.

Walking down to the entrance hall with the teal haired boy in his arms he could see Aomine waiting. When the tanned sheriff saw the boy he relaxed slightly.

"Is he okay?" Aomine asked.

"Yes but are you able to renew the seal."

"Yes but I need a seal to make it work."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No." Akashi then walked past him to the car and opened it. Placing the unconscious boy on the back seat he gestured for the navy haired man to get into the car so they could leave, before he sat down in the backseat with the bluenette. When Aomine entered the car he could see though the rear mirror that the red haired vampire placed the teal haired teens head on his lap.

He wanted to say something, but knew that it would fall onto deaf ears. They drove a while without them saying anything to each other. When the teal head stated to move on the vampires lap. He got up and the first person he saw was Akashi.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Seijuuro Akashi, vampire king of Louisiana." The red head introduced himself.

"Oi Tetsu, no need to panic O.K.?" Aomine said from the driver seat.

"I'd still like to know what is going on." Kuroko said.

"You were kidnapped by the king of Mississippi."

"What would a king want with me?" the bluenette asked. Unsure how to answer that question Aomine looked into the rear mirror meeting Akashi's mismatched eyes.

"I think it's best if you know the truth." In the front seat Aomine stiffened he tightened his grip around the wheel. He didn't like this but he knew it was better to tell the boy the truth about himself now than later, because this was only the beginning.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter leave a review so I know people like this or if there are mistakes. It gets me motivated to write more :D **


	2. Revelation

**I don't know what to say *-* You guys are amazing 13 reviews I am overwhelmed. Thank you ^^**

**So here is the second chapter of Golden Blood. Enjoy**

* * *

Revelation

"Tell me what?" Kuroko asked.

He really didn't like this and how the hell did Aomine know the king of Louisiana? He may have close to zero knowledge about the vampire society but he knew that the so called kings were a pretty big deal.

"I don't think that this is the best place to discuss this." Aomine said.

"Why don't we wait and get to Bon Temps first?" Akashi didn't object and was silent after that.

Kuroko who was just simply too overwhelmed with the situation just simply kept his poker face on. He looked over to the red headed vampire and couldn't help but feel some sort of nostalgia, he dismissed that thought and concentrated on something else. To the bluenettes luck though they were only an half an hour away from his home town. Aomine stopped at a convince store and they got out to buy something's to drink before they headed back to Aomine place. Aomine of course bought some beer and Akashi some true blood. The sheriff shivered when he saw that it was blood type B which unfortunately was his blood typ. Kuroko was last and had a pack of vanilla ice cream.

"Tetsu don't you want something else?" The dark blue haired man asked.

"The way you act tells me that what you both are about to tell me will give me more than enough reason to eat as much vanilla ice cream as I want."

'_More like for the rest of your life.'_ Aomine thought.

"I heard that." Kuroko said.

"Shit Tetsu don't read my mind, I thought we were already over that!" Aomine grumbled.

"You aren't saying anything and I'm slowly getting tired of it."

Yes the teal haired boy was able to read minds ever since he was little, which is the reason why he never had many friends. People thought of him as a freak because he knew things that he shouldn't know. His parents said that with time he would be able to control it but until then he would have to bear with it. Sure enough when he entered middle school he learned to ignore the voices, but the damage from elementary school was already done, the only people that really had anything to do with him were Aomine and Momoi. That was when he used his lack of presence to avoid people, by the time he was in high school most people didn't bother with him anymore and that was when he joined the basketball team. None of them knew that Kuroko was able to read minds and he was grateful for it.

Akashi stepped up and announced that he would be paying for everything, Kuroko was surprised to see that he had a very expensive looking wallet. He wondered how he earned money as a king. Was it like a politician? They walked back to the car this time Akashi sat with Aomine in the front. It took them less than five minutes to get to Aomine house; he had inherited it after his mother passed away. Aomine unlocked the front door and walked in and went straight to the living room. Kuroko was confused for a second. Didn't he have to invite the red haired vampire in? But that question was answered as the red head just walked in and walked towards the kitchen to place the true blood in the refrigerator. 'So he has been here before.' Kuroko thought unsure how to feel about it. He entered the house himself and also walked towards the kitchen to get a spoon he didn't even bother getting a bowl out. In the living room Aomine was sitting on the floor a beer can already open and Akashi was sitting in an armchair. The only place left was the couch so he sat down.

Aomine was left of him and Akashi was opposite of him.

"Mind telling me what a vampire king would want form now?" Kuroko snippy.

It wasn't his intention but no one could hold it against him it was a lot to process. The vampire looked at Aomine for a second before he started to talk.

"Do you know why you're able to read minds?" Kuroko frowned he didn't bother hiding it.

"As far as I'm concerned I was born with the ability."

"Yes but do you know what species that ability belongs to?"

"What do you mean?"

"So you don't know what you really are." Kuroko looked at Aomine for help, he had no idea what he vampire was talking about, but he was ignored by him.

"Tetsuya, you are a fairy."

"I'm sorry what? What am I supposed to be?"

"A fairy." This time it was Aomine that spoke.

"And even among fairies you are a rarity." Kuroko didn't understand what they meant.

"Hold on are you telling me that I'm fairy. Those girly things with wings and all Tinkerbelle like?" The teenager asked his snippy tone didn't disappear.

"No not at all like Tinkerbelle." Aomine said

"Please tell me then."

"The ability to read minds is an ability only a fae or a Halfling possess."

"So I'm a fairy and because of that I'm able to read minds. That doesn't explain why a vampire king is after me."

"There is a legend that if a vampire is able to drink a fairies blood he would be immune to the sun." Aomine answered.

"What?" Kuroko mumbled so silent that only Akashi heard it.

"That's why vampires will be after you now. There was a seal hiding you, but it broke while you were in Mississippi. News will travel about your scent."

"Wait you mean vampires will be after me now?" Kuroko asked disbelieved. He looked over to Akashi feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I won't bite you. What most vampires don't know is that it doesn't grant them the ability to day walk but it merely slows down the burning process."

"And you know that how?"

"A vampire I met a few hundred years ago drained a fae of her blood and tried to day walk it only lasted an hour before he came running back close to the true death."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I have my reason."

'_I'm sure you do, you always have a reason.'_ Aomine thought.

Great so not even Aomine knew. He sighted slightly but it was again so silent that only Akashi heard it. The red haired vampire chuckled finding it somewhat cute how he was reading the tanned sheriffs mind. Kuroko and Aomine turned their heads to the vampire, wondered why Akashi was chuckling like that. When Kuroko realized it and averted his eyes feeling embarrassed.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Aomine thought after he saw Tetsu's reaction.

"Momoi is coming." Kuroko announced, hearing her thoughts form outside. He quickly walked over to the door.

"Oi Tetsu did you just read my mind again?" Aomine called finally cluing in.

"Took you long to figure out." Akashi said before sipping from his true blood.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What did I do on purpose?"

"Buying type B."

"Well it's nice to know that you have type B blood, but the only reason why I bought B was because they were sold out on AB." Akashi smirked.

Momoi walked into the living room together with Kuroko she was unsure how to react to him. _'Akashi is here what should I do act like he is a stranger?'_ she panicked inside.

"So you three are all behind this." Kuroko deadpanned. Momoi and Aomine looked perplexed an Akashi amused.

"You can't exactly expect to keep these things a secret around me."

"Tetsu but I thought that you said that you wouldn't read our minds." The pink haired woman said.

"I can't help it at the moment." That was true like his lack of presence the more emotions he felt, the more difficult it becomes not to read other people's minds.

"Daiki I am going to stay here for a while do you still have the transportable coffin here?" Akashi announced.

"Huh yeah it's still in the basement." Aomine said and with that Akashi excused himself.

"How well do you know him?" Kuroko asked.

"How should I put this? My father already worked together with him so it's kind of a family thing?" _'Tetsu I swear to god if you are in my head you better get out of there' _

'_Tetsu's parents were the ones to arrange everything, so…' _

"Hold on my parents was the one that asked for his help?" Kuroko asked. By now the first rays of sunlight were shining through the windows.

"Satsuki!" Aomine yelled.

"What?! You could have also been the one to blur it out." She defended herself.

"No he was chanting over and over in his head, that I'm supposed to stay out of it."

"See there you have it. And next time really stay out of my head." Kuroko just shrugged.

"Look Tetsu we really don't know anything other than your parents already standing under the protection of Akashi."

"How old is Akashi anyway?"

"Uhhh old, I think over a thousand years old." Momoi answered. Somehow that was not a very calming.

"I think I'm going to go home and sleep."

o

Like he said he went home and lay down, though that didn't last long as his door bell started to ring. Opened the door whit his terrible bed hair and two cops were standing there.

"Are you Tetsuya Kuroko?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sheriff Thompson; I am investigating the murder of Mike Anderson." Kuroko's eyes widened.

"He's dead, when how?"

"Last night after he closed the door, it is my understanding that another employee of his lives here Riko Aida." Kuroko nodded.

The other police officer walked over to the other door, were the Aida's lived.

"Last night after he closed his shop he was killed, it seems it was a hold up murder. You were the last one there, was there something different that evening?"

"No nothing I worked late yesterday but there was nothing unusual."

"You worked overtime looks to me that you were tight on money." The sheriff said.

"That's true but I would have had everything together for this month, also my current guardian is sheriff Aomine so even if I should have had any sort of problem I could always go to him." Kuroko said.

The other sheriff seemed unsure all of a sudden and gave him a card anything if he remembers anything then he was supposed to call him, he even gave him a friendly side note saying the he should be looking for a new job. The bluenette knew that mentioning Aomine would do the trick to get them to leave. Before he closed the door Riko walked over form her apartment to his.

"Kuroko. Is everything ok I heard from dad that you were kidnapped by some vampires?"

"Yes."

"You aren't traumatized or anything?"

"No I was knocked out most of the time actually I first really came to when we were nearly in Bon Temps."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear but what will you do now I mean you don't have a job anymore."

"I don't know. I guess I have to look for some places that hires."

"I heard the Kiseki is looking for someone."

"Really Kise is?"

"Yeah they need a cock for the night shift."

'_I would like to apply now but with my cooking skills…?'_

'I better pretend that did not hear that thought.' Kuroko sweat doped.

But if Kise was offering a job, that would be fortune. The blonde man was good friends with Aomine and he has taken a strange liking to the bluenette. And even if it went past the curfew Aomine could always do something about it.

"Ehm Kuroko, not to be rude, but you kind of smell different."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure but your scent it seems more intense now." Was this because he was a fairy?

"I think you are only imagining things. Riko will you excuse me, I'll be going to Aomine."

She nodded and walked back to her apartment. He locked the door behind him and started to walk back towards Aomine house. Arriving there he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. After a few minutes Momoi opened the door in her pajamas. Apparently they had the same idea as he did.

"Tetsu, what is it?" the she asked sleepy.

"I need to talk with Aomine."

"He's sleeping. What do you have to talk about?"

"Apparently yesterday after I left work my boss was killed."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"They think it was a hold up Murder."

"What but he wasn't rich."

"Someone must have thought he was."

"So you need stay with us is that it?"

"No not really… The Kiseki is looking for a cook for the night shift. Kise pays better and it not that far away, the only thing that could get in the way would be the curfew."

"Tetsu that is not a good idea, vampires will be out and you will be vulnerable."

"I don't get it I was out at night before and nothing ever happened before why should things change now." His voice was monotone as ever.

'_The seal is not yet renewed, he'll attract too many vampires.' _

"What seal?"

"Tetsu!" Kuroko didn't say anything after that expecting an explanation what this seal was about. _'Don't think about it Aomine is not yet a wake.' _

So Aomine would have some answers, he turned on his heels and walked up to the second floor to wake the tanned man up. Being fed up about this entire situation, having to snoop around in his friends head to figure out going on, he simply pushed Aomine from his bed. With a loud thud he fell on the floor and within a second a wide awake Aomine was sitting upright.

"Tetsu, what the hell?" he yelled after he found his orientation again. He wanted to shout further but didn't dare to after he noticed how angrier the boy was.

"What seal?" That was the only thing he asked. He swallowed hard, the boy was still as emotionless as ever but one could feel the anger radiating of him.

"Tetsu…"

"What seal? I will look though your head if needed to."

"Wow wait, I'll tell you don't have to be so drastic!"

"Really? Would you have told me the truth." Aomine hesitated for a second, no most likely not.

"There is a way do seal your scent away for a certain amount of time, it won't disappear completely but it will subdue immensely."

"What do you have to do with it?"

"I…I'm the one that places that seal on you. Akashi pulled some strings so we don't have to carry special IDs with us. Satsuki and I are witches." Kuroko looked shocked, he didn't expect that one. How was it possible that he was able to read minds and not know of this?

"It wasn't easy hiding it with you reading minds and so on."

"But how were you able to keep it a secret for so long."

"I don't even know how we did it, all I know that we somehow managed to hid it for so long." Kuroko let himself fall on the bed, rolling on his back.

"I came here because I need a new job and I found out about this."

"You need a new job?"

"Yeah. My boss was killed last night and I heard that Kise is looking for a cook."

"Hold on Kise is looking for someone that would cook on the night shift that is way too dangerous." Kuroko rolled around again to look at Aomine. They were on the same eye level now.

"You could seal my scent away again."

"Yeah but that just would mean that you would attract less vampires, being out at night once in a while isn't bad, but every night is another story. Some vampire will notice you."

"Momoi is a waitress there so why not? She also has night shifts."

"Momoi doesn't always have night shifts and I can't always take off of work."

"How about Akashi?"

"What? Tetsu no! He's a vampire you don't know him and why do you think that he is willing to bring and pick you up ever time."

"Why not you yourself just thought that it would be perfect. He is a vampire, he doesn't have anything to do at the moment and he seems to have enough self-control to not attack me, also the fact that you haven't specifically told me not to trust him makes it a pretty good deal."

The teal haired boy argued. It was kind of hard to argue against that especially if the boy is able to read his minds already.

"We have to wait anyway till dusk to ask him anyway."

"Then I'll go to Kise and ask if he'd be willing to give me that job." Aomine snorted.

"That guy would even make you bar owner to get you to work there."

Kuroko didn't say anything and walked out of the house to go to the bar Kiseki. Kise like many others got stuck in Bon Temps. The town is small and poor and each generation there are the few that have potential to leave this place because they excel in sport or studies.

Ryouta Kise was a bit different, he had the looks of a model. Many thought that he would become one and leave Bon Temps but that never happened, his family was so poor that they could not even attempt to set a foot in the molding agency. Instead he saved his money, he made with various side jobs and there are rumors that not every side job was legal, though when he finally saved enough money he opened up a bar/restaurant.

He named his bar Kiseki because it was supposed to mean miracle in Japanese and it has a catchy sound to it. But the name fitted perfectly, the bar had become incredibly popular and because it was close to a rode travelers that were passing by or got lost would often stop by and eat something. Even though he was in Bon Temps he was one of the few people that had no money concern. As Kuroko entered he was immediately greeted by Hyuga, one of the waiters.

"Hey Kuroko what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kise. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's back in his office. Are you applying for the job?"

"Yes."

He walked towards the back area of the bar pat the kitchen, were Kagami Taiga was cooking, to a small room in the far back. Kise was sitting there looking though some files, apparently he had to take care of some bills.

"Kise." He made himself noticed. The blond jerked up in surprise.

"Kurokochii, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but I'm here about the job offer."

"Really so you did reconsider working here instead in that old book shop."

"Actually the owner was killed last night."

"Oh… Ehm so you want the night shift job and Aominechii is fine with that."

"Not directly but I came here to know if I even had the chance of getting the job."

"Of course you would have a chance."

Kuroko had no idea what he did to get Kise warped around his little finger all he knew is that he had him there, he even checked Kise thoughts for a while but it was painful, he thought like he acted. The only time he is different if there are important things like bills or someone starting a fight in the bar, heck he even told a vampire to leave his bar if he didn't want any true blood. Kise was just as famous as Aomine in that aspect.

"You know what I will guarantee you the job if you get Aomine to agree."

A ghost of a smile flashed over Kuroko face, it wouldn't take long then. He didn't stay long then and walked back to Aomine place. The door was open so he helped himself inside. Momoi and Aomine sleeping again and he didn't disturb them. Walking back down the stairs, he sat on the couch and started to watch some TV, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.

o

Kuroko woke up to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. He groggily got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where he presumed Aomine was cooking. He was surprised to find an open true blood bottle, a glass next to it filled with said contend. He looked to the stove and found Akashi cooking there.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No." Kuroko lied.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"You fumbled with your T-shirt when you answered, that's usually and indication that you lied."

"I see, I'm sorry that I lied then. Yes you did wake me up." The red haired vampire just smirked and continued to cook. The blue haired boy stepped closer and found three stakes being fried there.

"Why are you cooking?"

"Everyone was sleeping and I figured that it would be appropriate to cook a meal, seeing that I'm staying here."

"I somehow didn't expect you to do that."

"This is rare indeed but I made an acceptation this time."

"Not to be rude or anything but are you able to cook."

"Yes I am able to cook, though I don't do it often."

"Do you need help?"

"If you want to you can make the salad." Kuroko nodded and started to wash the leaves, after that he started to peel the potatoes. Akashi made the salad dressing and cooked the potatoes. When both of them were almost finished Aomine and Momoi walked downstairs. Momoi seemed to have taken a shower before coming down an Aomine looked like he wasn't even really awake yet.

"What smells so good?" Aomine asked scratching his stomach.

"Akashi cooked some dinner."

"Huh that is unusual of you."

"There was nothing to do and being nice every once in a while isn't that bad is it?" Akashi replied and smirked when he got a terrified look from Aomine. Momoi giggled and Kuroko smiled, but at the same time a thought crossed his minds: how long did they know each other really?

They sat together at the dining table eating their meal and Akashi sipping his true blood. They talked a bit most of the conversation was carried out by Aomine and Momoi though, Kuroko and Akashi listening most of the time until Aomine asked.

"Ehm, Akashi could I ask a favor form you?"

"Oh? I thought you didn't want to ask for favors from me?"

"Well, yeah but that favor also in your interest. Kuroko you tell him it's your idea." Akashi's attention shifted from the dark blue haired man to the light blue haired teenager.

"Ehm my boss was killed last night and I need a new job. The Kiseki is looking for a cook that would do the night shifts."

"You know that it is dangerous at night especially for you."

"Yes, but I somehow have to pay my rent, also the job would not interfere with school."

"But it's a night shift you still have to sleep." Aomine argued, before Akashi could say anything.

"But I have the weekend to sleep plus school starts at 9 am if I go straight home and sleep then I still have about 5 hours left."

"Yeah but he's looking for someone who would do all the night shifts Monday through Sunday. There won't be a day off unless you take one."

"Do you need that job really to keep yourself above water?" Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded.

"Then how about this. You take the job and I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you, but as soon as you are able to take on different shift or a different job altogether you will take that opportunely."

"Akashi!" both Aomine and Momoi shouted, apparently they had hoped that Akashi would talk Kuroko out of the idea.

"Great now I can go to Kise and tell him that you allowed me to work there."

"You're a minor and therefore not allowed to work at a bar." Aomine tried desperately to not for Kuroko to work there. It wasn't that Kiseki was bad just the hours were most certainly not the best.

"You have no right playing that card, when you keep beer and sometimes Jack Daniels at my place." Kuroko argued.

'_Damn you Tetsu, why do you win every argument?' _

"Because I can read mind."

"Oi Tetsu don't you dare sniff around in my head." He just shrugged and Akashi laughed slightly, Momoi, who liked the idea just as much as Aomine also had to giggle.

"I think it's best to tell Kise now, I could start sooner to." Kuroko announced.

"Then I'll have to accompany you." Akashi said. They both went their way to Kiseki, it was odd to Kuroko but he didn't feel threatened by the vampire, most likely because he has made no indication that he was one besides drinking true blood and sleeping in a coffin.

"Akashi if you don't mind but how long do Aomine and you know each other."

"I knew of him because I his mother worked for me, we first really met when he was 12."

"That is kind of long isn't it?"

"You think so?"

"Well for a human it is."

"Yes I guess it is long, it already over an decade."

"I…I heard that you also protected my parents."

"Yes, I did. They came to me and asked if I could help them."

"Um do you know why they wanted your protection?"

"They wouldn't say."

"I didn't mean that, what I meant was: why did they want your protection in particular."

"I'm an unusual vampire if you stay long enough you'll realize that." Kuroko wanted to ask more but let it be he they were already in at Kiseki. The first person the greeted them when they entered was the owner himself

"Kurokochii and …" Kise paused_. _

'_What is Akashichii doing here and am I supposed to pretend like I don't know him?' _

"You know him too?" Kuroko asked the question was directed at both of them.

"Kurokochii don't read my mind like that and yeah we know each other. We met a few times and well …"

"In the beginning we weren't exactly on best terms with each other." Akashi finished the sentence Kise started. Kuroko glanced at Kise worrisome but the red head didn't seem to take any action so what ever happened in the past must have been settled.

"Ehm Kise, Aomine gave me the ok when can I start?"

"Could you start tomorrow?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"Ryouta do you have any true blood AB here?"

"Yeah why?"

"I would like to by three bottles then."

"Okay sure." Kise said and walked towards the back he had three bottles of true blood he got a small back out and placed them in it. In his other hand he held a folder which he gave Kuroko it was his contract.

"It would be great if you could bring the contact back with you tomorrow." He nodded in understanding. After that Kise shooed them out of Kiseki saying he still had some things to do.

"How do you know him?" Kuroko asked.

"I met him a few years back when he was saving money, like I said before we didn't exactly have the best start."

"What happened?"

"I ended with me threatening to kill him. Want to hear more?" Kuroko shook his head. Though he wanted to know what Kise did to anger the vampire next to him to such an extent.

o

It has been three weeks already since he started to work at Kiseki and the seal that would keep his scent in check was placed on him again. Every night Akashi would pick him up. The bluenette would tell him about his work day and the vampire listened to him. In the end he even moved back in with Aomine and Momoi thought that was a mistake so to say. His apartment was further a way and he was tired when he was finished his shift. Because Kuroko didn't want to leach off of Aomine and Momoi, Aomine started to charge a small rent it was nothing much but enough to make the teal haired boys worries go away.

Occasionally Kagami would walk home with them; they were friend from school seeing as they are in the same class and the same basketball team. Though Akashi and Kagami didn't exactly get along. Akashi would look down on Kagami and Kagami would insult the vampire at any given opportunity. The taller red head wasn't the biggest fan of vampires and any vampire he met had to prove that he was no blood sucking psychopath. Which was difficult considering that Kagami didn't give any vampires a real chance. Akashi generally disliked Kagami because of his loud and idiotic personality. That aside today Kagami didn't have to do the night shift and therefore Akashi and Kuroko were walking alone back home, when something out of the ordinary happened.

There was a man on the side of the street, bleeding. Kuroko walked over to the person asking what was wrong Akashi was behind Kuroko if something should happen. The man was whimpering his t-shirt stained in a rich red tone.

"Hey Mr. are you ok?" Kuroko asked. The only response he got was the person waiving his hand in the air trying to grab onto Kuroko. He in turn helped the man up and as soon as he could see his face. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock and let the person fall again. The red haired vampire moved to check what was going on, when suddenly from behind the vampire, a chain was warped around his neck. The vampire hissed his skin melting against the chains. Kuroko then realized that they were made out of silver. Quickly looking around him he found five people surrounding him and the injured person wasn't that injured as it turns out, he was currently pointing a gun at Kuroko's head.

* * *

**About Akashi I am mixing his nice side and his sadistic side, so at the moment he will be primarily Akashi number one. **

**By the way I will use Fae as an alternative word for fairy like in the original series.**

**I'm also looking for a cover for the story but I can't find a good one or one that I really like -_- if someone sees a picture that could match to this story please show it to me^^ **

**Tell me what you think by reviewing^^ **


End file.
